


S.E.X

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [36]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Choking, Edgeplay, F/M, Lemon, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @san_ieatboyss:ABO or Alpha/Beta/OmegaKink also includes pegging
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	S.E.X

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Enjoy!
> 
> Kink: Choking, ABO, Pegging, Edging  
> Artist: Nickelback

“I can’t hear you...” she teased nonchalantly as her hips pumped the dildo in and out of his ass, just barely grazing the sweet spot inside of him each time. 

Vegeta growled against the mattress, shredded foam and sheet fabric scattered around him. A crazed, desperate look in his eyes intensified as Bulma left him on the edge again. 

Sweat covered his body in a thick shien.

His muscles quivered under the strain of unfinished orgasms.

“Fuck me, Alpha,” he pleaded, a flush of embarrassment covering his face despite himself. He hated begging but damn her for pulling it out of him. “I-I need...”

Bulma chuckled, lazily running her fingers along his spine. “Does my little Omega need to come?”

He nodded enthusiastically, letting out a soft moan. His hips moved in time with hers, legs spreading a little wider against the mattress, as she kept pumping inside of him.

So close...

It’s almost there...

“Hmm...I suppose you’ve been good enough.”

He felt a shudder of relief travel down his back. “Thank you, Al-“

Vegeta gasped in surprise as the tiny Alpha suddenly pulled the strap on out of him and flipped him on his back. He watched, swallowing the sudden pool of saliva in his mouth, as she ripped off the device and straddled his throbbing cock. In one fell swoop, she slammed her hips into his.

Those eyes widened.

His lips let out a loud yell from the sudden construction. 

She was so tight...

So unbelievably wet...

Bulma moaned softly as she sat up. Those nails dug into his chest hard. That blue hair fell frantically about her face as she began to ride him - hard - incessantly. 

Her voice was breathy as she warned, “You better give me all of that cum, Omega.” Her tiny hand came up to clutch his throat; she’d never hurt him but, fuck, if the feeling didn’t make his balls tighten and his knees weak. “Every. Last. Drop.”

Vegeta’s eyes rolled back as his Alpha bounced on his thick cock, over and over, until he was completely drained. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
